Heaven's Suicide
by bigtimerushx31
Summary: Death. Its always expected. Always anticipiated. Never wanted.


Death.

Its always expected.

Its like a ticking clock.

Never anticipated.

Fate.

Miranda runs across the streets as fast as she can, yelling out her best friend's name. "JAMES! JAMES!" She screams, her breath getting caught in her throat as her feet are pounding on the asphalt of the streets. After a few minutes she spots a shrouded figure and her face softens when she moves toward the person. "J...James?"

"Get away..." James mutedly says when he hears her voice; he continues to look down as he hand wrap tightly on the gun. His lip trembles as his head moves up, seeing Miranda standing a few feet away from him.

Her eyes glance from James' face to the gun, and back. "Just put it down..." she softly demands as her eyes glisten. "Whatever is wrong...you can talk to me about it." she tightly bites her bottom lip.

"You just dont get it Miranda! The world would be a much better place without me, pkay?" He yells, aggravated.

"No it wouldnt! You are important to everyone! People love you!" She yells back, weakly. Her lips trembling as she watches his every move closely.'

James shakes his head, as he feels tears fill his brim eyes. "People dont! You dont know what its like walking through the halls everyday, knowing that people dont care about you; Im invisable! MY PARENTS wouldnt care if i was dead, so tell me ONE person that would!"

"I WOULD!" Miranda sobs out. "I love you so much James! your the reason i get up in the morning!" she falls onto her knees as she cries, cries for the boy that she didnt just love as a friend, but even more.

His face softens a bit as he looks at her. He hasnt thought about how Miranda would feel, so he silently curses to himself while watching her cry. "Miranda..." he softly says as he walks toward her.

"You cant leave!" She yells, when she looks up, she feels a soft pair of lips pressing against her. Instantly realizing it James' her lips begin to move in synch with his, as her hands travel to his hair.

He puls away and breaths out slowly. 'Oh My God..." he faces becomes pained as he looks like her. "I cant believe i almost..." he trails off as he looks down, feeling like an idiot.

Miranda puts her hand on his face softly, "You dont know how long ive... how long ive been wanting to d that..." they smile at eachother as he stars to stand up, but before she stands completely stand up, she hears a loud bang, the feeling of a bullet slicing into her stomach. She cries loudly in pain, as her hands rip away from James' torso.

"Miranda! He jumps, noticing the gun on the ground. He had dropped it, the trigger being pulled. Pulling his phone out, he dials 9-1-1.

She grips onto his shirt after his call as she feels blood trickling up her throat and into her mouth, chocking her. "James, let me go..." She coughs out.

"No! Im going to stay with you until the ambulance gets here!" He states frantically, holding her tightly.

"You have to let me go!..." she groans out as she slumps into his arm. shutting her eyes.

"NO!" James yells as he shakes her slight, causing her eyes to reopen. "I realize i shouldnt have wanted to kill myself! You matter way too much to mee! You cant leave me now!" he cries out.

"I have to go.." Miranda chokes out as her tears mix with her blood.

AND JUST LIKE THAT

SHE WAS GONE.

One year later James walks into the graveyard with some roses in his hands. He places them down next to the grave and sits down staring at the title of the grave:

MIRANDA COSGROVE  
>1993-2011<p>

He looks up at the cloudy sky and feels rain drop onto his face. Exhaling, he looks back at the grave and his lip. "Its been a year.." he shakes his head as he feels the tears burn from his brim eyes. "A year since you died...a year since out first kiss... A year after i realized i was completely i was completely in love with you..." he cries it out and put his hands in his face, guilt washing over him as it had been for the last year. "This is my fault! You were the only person worth living for!"

His eyes glide over to grave as he take something out of his pocket. He softly whispers, "I want to be with you.." A shot rings out through the graveyard as he falls onto the side of the ground, shutting his eys tightly. He coughs out blood and sees it trickling down his cheek. "I want to be you with..." he shakes violently with his guilt and insanity taking over him as he bleeds to death...


End file.
